Runes of the Second
by Kburn
Summary: Secrets are revealed, and a offer made. Leading to one of the oldest dark tales of Kandrakar to be told, and bringing the newest with it. (Set after Issue 98.)
1. Issue 1 - Captain

Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH

A/N: New story time. Set after issue 98. Why can I not finish one thing at a time. Got this, LIAHC3, and multiply story rewrites all going at once. Stupid chaotic mind.

Runes of the Second

Issue 1 – Captain

The sky over Heatherfield was dark, storm clouds sent cooling rain down upon the city. It was dreary and cold and it didn't seem like summer at all. It had only been a few days since the summer holidays had started, and the W.I.T.C.H school bus had been pretty much unused since then. Even though the holidays would have given tonnes of time for the guardians to teach none of them wanted to give up all of the holiday they had. Their family also had plans for them, and a couple weeks out of the two month holidays wouldn't leave them to behind in teaching.

This is what Matt continued to try and tell himself. He didn't think they took the chore seriously enough, and while they had dealt with the queen of the fast world and reunited a family, it didn't mean their work was over. In truth Matt was just upset that Will and her family were away for a week. Things were starting to get better between the two of them again, and he wanted to see her more now school was over.

Matt let the rain wash over him as he walked with purpose, stopping in Heatherfield square. The large pink bus ahead brighten up the day, it really looked out of place on such a dull day. Stepping in front of the door Matt knocked. "Kandor are you in there?" Matt asked continuing to knock. "I'm coming, I'm coming would you quit knocking?" Kandor called back opening the door. "Captain? I was not expecting you." Kandor said with a respectful nod. "Please don't call me that. Can I come in?" Matt asked. "Of course." The large man replied stepping back to let Matt on board.

"How may I help you?" Kandor asked after the doors had closed behind Matt. "I needed to talk to you. Will mentioned something about you and the girl finding out your secret? It wasn't about you know what?" Matt asked sitting down in one of the magically comfortable seat of the bus. "No sir, it was not. It was personally, and to be truthful they did not actually find out the truth of my secret anyway." Kandor explained, knowing going into how the girls had almost discovered his new knitting hobby.

"I would gather from you asking, that you have still not told the keeper about your time in Kandrakar." Kandor stated knowingly. "No, she hasn't even asked either. That what worries me, I use to always demand she tell me her guardian life, and she hasn't even asked me once, well except when you first saw me." Matt explained leaning his face into his hands. "Why do you not tell her. Surely you know that even if she doesn't ask she would want to know, do you really want to let trust die between you, because what follows that I do not think you want to consider." Kandor suggested, sitting in the driver's seat of the bus.

"How could I tell her." Matt said rhetorically not wanting an answer but getting one either way. "Starting at the beginning usually helps, and it would be worse if she was to find out from another. It is my personal advice that you should tell her, and soon captain." Kandor gave his advice before starting the bus. "I told you to stop with the title." Matt almost shouted standing up suddenly. "I will once you tell Will. Keeping the secret of Kandrakar is all well and good, but keeping yours when it will only do harm I refuse to do anymore Captain." Kandor said. "Now if you do not wish to listen to my advice, please leave I do have work to do even if the guardians are away." Kandor added, checking a last few things on the dashboard as if he was getting ready to leave.

Matt stormed off the bus. 'He can be infuriating sometime, they all are.' Matt thought to himself. "I heard that." Kandor shouted through the doors as the closed, and the bus pulled away at invisible speeds and took off into the sky. 'Can I really tell her? Will she forgive me?' questions passed through his mind many of them, as the rain soaked him. Heading home Matt felt that this week without Will was going to go by really slowly.

-

For the guardians the week passed way too quickly, excluding Irma. Hay Lin's holiday hadn't even started yet, with the beginning of summer, business at the Silver Dragon was booming, and as such she had been roped into helping once again, it was busy work, but it was still better than being at school in some ways. Being busy helped the days passed by fast, while the evening were spent either meeting up with Irma or chatting with Eric on her laptop.

Irma however was bored and lonely for the most part. Stephen had gone away, to the summer camp where they had first met. Irma had tried to convince her mum and dad to let her go, but the camp lasted a month and they had plans during that time which they wanted Irma to be around for. If it wasn't for Hay Lin still being in Heatherfield in order to visit, Irma didn't know how she would have coped with the week. She didn't know how Will's parents managed to get Will to come away for the week with them.

Cornelia didn't know wherever to count herself lucky or unlucky. Taranee and her parents had gone away like Will, but Peter had not gone with them, this was a huge bonus for this week. However Cornelia parents had gone away also and that meant Lillian and Grandma for an entire week. A nightmare of a pair, and it wasn't like she could stay with Peter the entire time, but what time the managed to share was good. It was fleeting, but kisses or at least the memories of them last forever.

Taranee was in heaven, a beach retreat with her parent but without her friends would not have sounded like the greatest holiday. It however was a great one; the location of the beach her parents had chosen was amidst some huge celebration. A celebration of kindness, generosity and most important to Taranee dancing. She had wasted no time getting in to the swing of the celebration on the beach, dancing the nights away and making a few friends along the way.

Will felt conflicted about her holiday in a way similar to Cornelia. Visiting Midgale museums with Dean and having to spend the week without seeing Matt wasn't her idea of a holiday. However, getting to go shopping with her mum was, and being together for their first real holiday since William was born made the four feel like a family. Still she couldn't wait to get home and see Matt and her friends.

-

And it did. The week went by so slowly that Matt had ran out of things to occupy his mind with. He had practised with the others from Cobalt Blue, been surfing with Peter. Heck he had even studied in order to distract himself from thinking about telling Will. It hadn't work. Resting in bed, Matt mind was fill with nothing but thoughts of Will, and how she would react if he told her, or how she would react if someone else did. He knew Kandor was right, and the memories he held to himself had the right not to be denied any longer. Resolving to tell Will when she got home tomorrow, Matt finally was able to get to sleep.

-

Moring came and went. Matt had got up early, and got himself ready to meet Will, she hadn't been due back for a few hours, but that didn't stop from heading over to Will's anyway. He wasn't going to back out, he couldn't he had already been sitting here an hour how stupid would he look if had back out now. Another hour or so passed, and the Collin-Vandom car pulled up and parked. Matt quickly walked over anxiousness filling him.

"Matt this is a surprise." Susan greeted getting out the car, and moving to the back to get William. "MATT!" Will exclaimed happily running around the car and jumping at him and hanging around his neck. Matt hugged back with everything he could. "I've missed you too." Matt said kissing the side of Will's forehead. "I suppose you going to try and drag Will away already right son." Dean said with a grin, as he opened the boot. "That was the plan Mr Collins." Matt replied. "This isn't school, please call me Dean." Dean said pulling a couple of the cases out the back of the car.

"Mum can I go?" Will asked turning to her mother, breaking the hug even though she didn't want to. "Once everything inside, and by that I mean help out." Susan replied cradling William in her arms before heading toward the door of the apartment building. Will and Matt both helped out unpacking the car and taking it up to the family's home. Once they were done, Susan and Dean gave Will permission to go out with Matt.

"I so glad you waited for me." Will said pleased as the two walked hand in hand, Matt planning to direct them to the park. "So am I, because I don't think I'd be brave enough to tell you what I'm going to tell you if I didn't." Matt replied squeezing Will's hand tightly. "Tell me what?" Will asked, Matt's response wasn't as light hearted as she had expected. "About my time while I was 'away'" Matt said and Will caught the emphasis to mean that it was magic related. "So we need to find somewhere private to sit, and talk." Matt added.

The two walked a bit further and eventually found a secluded spot in the park. Matt was seriously nervous, he didn't know if this was the right thing to do. Matt leaned in and kissed Will. "What was that for? I thought we needed to talk." Will said not upset at the kiss though. "To show you I love you. You're right though. It all started after the book of elements." Matt started.

-

"It was night a few days after we had defeat Ludmoore and I was free again. I had been getting ready to go to sleep for the night when the oracle spoke to me. He asked if I was willing to come to Kandrakar to speak with him personally, and that if I did no time would pass until I returned. I had almost said no, but he seemed quite serious and in the end I agreed. I was then transported to him.

He told me that he had been impressed with the art I played in defeating Ludmoore and that there was a role I still had left to play in you and the other destiny. He also told me though it was something that I was not ready for, something I would have to train for, and that eventually I would be tested. Only then would I be ready. I wanted to help; I wanted to be able to be a part of your life as Guardian. I wanted to be able to protect you, like you had protected me.

He taught me more about your power, their origins and behaviours. He also taught me how to fight. I never would have expected that he was such a master when it came to martial art. I learned all I could, all the time wanting to come back to see you but he told me that if I wanted you to be safe in the future I had to be ready to play my part.

After what felt like months, and no time as well. He told me that I was ready to return home, but the test was yet to come. He also told me I absolutely couldn't tell you or the other what had happened, as it was not time. That was why I left to join Karmilla, not because it was my dream but because I couldn't stand lying to you anymore. I knew that if I had stayed I would have told you, I didn't want to risk that something bad happened like the oracle said it would if I did.

The first half of the tour with Karmilla went by as if nothing happened, I almost started to wonder if it had all been a dream. If I had left you behind for no reason at all. I was about to leave, and come back home when the oracle called me back to Kandrakar. The time for the test was here, and he asked how much I was willing to give up because of my love for you. Everything I replied without thinking.

He stole my memory. I look back at it and it the only thing I didn't agree with. He didn't explain he just took my memory without even asking. He then sent me on a mission, telling me that if I returned then my memory would do also.

The world he sent me to was like the one you've told me Elyon lives in, medieval and magical. My mission to stop a local lord from starting a war. I couldn't even get close to the lord though, and was forced to join the army he was making in order to start his war. The fighting skills I had learned from the oracle sent me souring through the ranks, and eventually I was able to get close to the lord, it was then I met her, his daughter."

-

"You fell in love with another women, that why? That why you didn't tell me this. You lied to me, you told me you hadn't." Will shouted and went to slap Matt. He could have stopped it but didn't letting it hit him in the face. Will tried to get up, to storm away but Matt grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry, god Will I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you with all my heart, but I didn't remember you. I felt so ashamed when I remember I felt so anger at the oracle for taking my memories away." Matt tried calm Will down but she struggled in her arms. "Please Will, let me finish the story, feel free to hate me then." Matt said physically stopping her from leaving, he knew that if she really wanted to leave she could over power him, but she could see the tears forming in his eyes, just as he could see the tears forming in hers.

-

"Without my memories, my original plan had been to kill the lord and then return, but after meeting her I couldn't do it. We spent much time together, and yes in time I started to fall in love with her, it was unrequited but it stopped me from killing her father and finishing the mission I had been given. I didn't think I had memories so important it could be worth doing it, to be worth killing her father.

In time an assassin arrived on a mission similar to mine. To kill the lord and prevent him from waging war. The assassination failed but his daughter got caught by the arrow meant for him, and passed away. Her father went into a rage, and demanded his army march forth and enact his revenge, and I almost lead them myself. In the end however I remembered, not everything but I remembered you, the love I had lost without realising it. I refused to lead his armies and managed to convince him that it had been his war mongering that had got his daughter killed, and to honour her memory he should stop.

I thought he was going to have me killed, and start his war either way. Instead he broke down, cursing his action and seeing the error of his ways, he took his own life in order to be with his daughter. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if things had been different, if I hadn't remembered would II have died in some far away battle never for you to know. With my mission fulfilled, I was summoned back to Kandrakar the rest of my memories returned to me. You saved me Will, I told the oracle I had remembered, and he said I shouldn't have been able to.

It was then I was appointed 'Captain of the Root'. Given the task of leading you and teaching the root of your powers if the need ever arrived. That was why Kandor acted so honoured to see me again, it is a hugely respected role to have earned, and why I didn't agree with how the oracle push to it I still respected him for all he had taught me before then. I was so distant when I came back because I couldn't deal with the shame, I couldn't deal with the shame of having forgotten you and being able to fall in another women. I'm sorry I lied for so long."

-

"That is my story." Matt finished, his eyes were wet, and so was Will's. He wiped the tears from her eyes. She had stopped struggling. "Will?" Matt said concerned, he was scared that she was going to start struggling again break free and run away never to talk to him again. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry in to his chest, until the tears came no more. Matt held her never wanting to let go. Evetaully though when sadness had passed at least for now anger kicked back in again, and Will teleported away.

-

It was the next day, in Will's bedroom, and the guardians had just listened to Will retell Matt's story. "Are you okay?" Irma asked putting an arm around Will. "No but I will be. I just need some time." Will replied, her face was red, she had been crying again during retelling the story. "What are you going to do?" Hay Lin asked she knew Will loved Matt but could she still after this. "Don't dump him Will. It's the old oracles fault not his." Taranee said putting an arm over Will from the other idea. "Yeah Taranee right, the oracle did the same thing to us once remember." Cornelia hoped Will would remember how she had been made to forget Caleb a couple of years ago.

"Thanks for being here guys, but I wanna be along for a while." Will said, she didn't respond directly to the comments her friends had made, they did however sink in. She just still didn't know what to do. "Only after a hug." Hay Lin cheered pulling Cornelia into hug with the three other who had been sitting on the bed. "Everything will turn out okay in the end Will." Irma said. "Call us anytime." Taranee added, the group enjoyed the hug as best they could before the other left Will along to think.

She couldn't find it within herself to blame Matt. She knew that having your memories taken away could make you act in ways you wouldn't otherwise. She actually felt sorry for Matt, angry that he had kept it to himself so long, but sorry that he had been forced to go through what he had. It upset her to think she could be forgotten, but it made her happy to know that he had remembered in the end before doing something stupid.

If only Himerish was still the oracle, Will would have teleported straight over to Kandrakar to give him the biggest piece of her mind that she had ever been able to do. The man had been right to step down, Will could never see Yan Lin putting Matt or anyone through what Matt had been through.


	2. Issue 2 - The Offer Made

Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH

Runes of the Second

Issue 2 – The Offer Made

A couple days had passed since Will had told the other Matt's story, and Matt was not in a good mood. He had tried calling Will and she hadn't answered, been asked to leave by Will's mother. He had even got a couple voice messages from Taranee and Irma; they had been less then kind in them. Matt was lost, he didn't know what to do but give Will some time and hope to be forgiven.

Once again Matt found himself outside the pink W.I.T.C.H bus and knocked hoping that none of the guardians were there. The doors opened after the first knock, and Kandor stood there looking down. "Afternoon Captain." Kandor spoke with a nod. "Give it a rest Kandor. I told her and now she won't even speak to me, I should have just put up with you." Matt said pushing his way passed Kandor and on to the bus.

"You don't believe that. I can tell." Kandor said sitting infront of a table the bus had made, Matt sitting down in front of him. "I know I know, I'm just scared of losing her Kandor." Matt replied, letting his head rest in folded arms on the table. "Try to calm yourself. Give her time and I am sure that she will come round." Kandor tried to reassure. "You can't be sure so don't even say it." Matt snapped back without moving.

"You are right, nothing is certain in love, but I can take you to visit someone who is more likely to be right. Yan Lin would be pleased to speak to you." Kandor replied. "It would also give you chance to finally pay your respect to her as the new oracle." Kandor added standing up and heading towards the driver's seat. "Because I don't really feel like speaking to anyone with that title, but I guess she can't be as bad as Himerish." Matt continued to rest his head on the table ignoring the sudden jerk the bus made as it pulled away at light speeds and costing through the stars to Kandrakar.

-

"There has got to be something we can do to cheer Will up?" Taranee said, pushing the salad on her plate around with her fork. "It's not like we can undo Matt telling her, and I wouldn't if I could." Cornelia said before drinking the last of her coke. "She hasn't come out of her home in two days, her mum won't even let us in because Will doesn't want to see anyone." Irma said angrily, though not sure who at. "Calm down Irma. Anyway it's getting late, but we should all try to see if Will is willing to let us in tomorrow." Hay Lin suggested getting up from the red couch seat of the diner table.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow Hay Hay, we will cheer Will up no matter what." Irma voice resolute that it would be. "Night guys, Night Irma." Hay Lin replied heading towards the doors as Irma and Cornelia also got up to leave. "You coming Taranee?" Cornelia asked. "I'm going to finish this salad, even if it kills me first." Taranee responded. "Well don't stay too late Tara; your mum will go nuts if you're too late home." Irma joked over her shoulder as Cornelia and Irma left also. Taranee watched out of the window for the other to be out of sight before pulling out her phone.

-

The bus appeared seemingly out of nowhere in Yan Lin garden on Kandrakar, the doors opened and Kandor and Matt stepped off. "Captain Olsen, Kandor. Yan Lin is expecting you." The kind white bearded man known as Tibor greeted them. "Please follow me." He added with a wave of a hand before leaving the way through the gardens.

"Kandor, Matt is good to see you please sit." Yan Lin said with a smile, sitting calmly on what appeared to be a picnic mat. "It is about time that you have returned to Kandrakar." Yan Lin said as the two of them sat down on the mat with her. "I'm sorry but even if I respect Kandrakar to some extent, I'm still not pleased with the way things were done." Matt responded. "And even so you still fulfilled your role and returned the Heart to the oracle so that the guardians could find the root of their powers without it." Yan Lin pointed out. "Because I knew it had to be done." Matt replied. "That is indeed correct, and you did the job well. However, lying to Will, and hiding the events of the test you faced was not. You let your fears of losing her cloud your judgement. But as much as I do not agree with what you did, I cannot punish a mistake made out of love." Yan Lin said finishing on a kindly smile that on seemed to be able to pull off in serious situation.

"Yan Lin please tell me she will forgive me." It was a plea; he didn't want to bear the thought that Will never would. "I will not give you that answer, because it will stop you from trying to earn it." Yan Lin replied. "Now however we must move on to other issues. I will not punish you for lying to Will. However you have fulfilled your role, and as such I retract your title of Captain. While your assistance may one day be required again in the future, it is not now. Go home and live your life and if you choose to help the guardian do it because of the desire to help, and not the orders of Kandrakar. Now please return to the bus, I must speak with Kandor." Yan Lin instructed, and Matt got up and returned to the bus.

"Oracle, I had not expected that." Kandor stated with a confused look, a mind reader he was, but being Oracle made Yan Lin immune to that if she wanted. "The title would no longer do him any good. Regardless of Matt's doubt we have other things we need to talk about. It is time for the offer to be made." Yan Lin told the ginger giant. "Is the time wise Yan Lin? With Matt's revelation, Will's mind will be confused by emotions; there is no way of knowing if she would agree." Kandor was shocked by the idea. "Kandor the answer is not what is important, but the questions that she will ask. Now please inform the rest of the congregation before taking Matt back to earth." Yan Lin instructed. "Yes Oracle." Kandor answered getting up and leaving to do as he was told.

-

The next morning rolled round, and Will awoke still conflicted in her emotions. Getting out of bed, she dried away the tear that had been shed during dreams. Grabbing some clothes out of her wardrobe, she went to the bathroom showered, and got dressed for the day, before returning to her room. It was then she noticed something that she didn't notice when she had woken up. Her window it was open, it hadn't been last night and a small note atop a brown box sat on the windowsill. Picking up the note she read it quickly.

"I know this won't make up for lying, but I just had to give you something to show you I still love you. Matt 3

P.S. – Kandor wants you and the others to meet him at the park this evening. He wouldn't tell me why."

Will threw the box onto her bed unopened and ripped the note in half, holding herself back from crying anymore. She grabbed her phone planning to call the others. As mad as she was at Matt, she couldn't ignore the part about Kandor. Kandor didn't really ask to see them, they usually met when they desired to. Looking at her phone she noticed that she had a few text messages. She ignored the ones left by Matt, and found one from Taranee.

"Heya Will hope ur feeling a little better. Me and the other r getting worried. Im here 4 u when ever you need me ok, don't stay hiding in ur room 2 long. :) xx"

Will smiled for the first time in the last few days, and almost forgot about Kandor and Matt for the briefest moment, before it came back to her. Flicking through options she dialled Taranee's phone. "Will!" Taranee voiced exclaimed as she picked up the phone glad to hear from her. "How you holding up?" Taranee asked in a more restrained volume. "I'll manage sorry I've been such a loner the last couple days." Will replied. "It' okay Will we understand. Me and the others were thinking of coming round to see if you were up to seeing us." Taranee told Will. "Yeah I'm up to it, plus Kandor want to meet us this evening." Will said purposely neglecting to mention that the message had come with Matt's note.

The others one by one showed up and the group spent the day chatting. Each of the other tried to keep Will's mind off Matt. Hay Lin brought food. Irma brought music but no Karmilla because of the possible Matt connection. Cornelia an action movie, one that she knew lacked a romantic sub plot. While Taranee brought chocolate, the same ones that she and Will liked.

Susan was at work, and Dean had tactfully decided to keep William in their room so that Will could take over the front room. He was just glad to see that Will wasn't so upset that she wouldn't even see her friends anymore. Back in the front room the CDs sat un-played, while the movie played but left unwatched as the group ate the silver dragon's finest.

The day passed and Will had finally been able to put Matt, the angry and sadness out of her mind for the time being. Glad to have her friends here for here. Evening was fast approaching, and the group cleaned away the mess of the day, at Susan's assistant when she had got home, before heading out to meet Kandor.

Kandor was standing by the doors of the bus already waiting for them. "Girls good to see that my message was gotten. I felt that it would have more effect then the oracle merely calling you mentally." Kandor told them, only Will had got what he meant, she hadn't told the others that Kandor's message had come attached to one from Matt. "Why did you want to see us?" Hay Lin asked, as the all got on the bus.

"Because we are going to Kandrakar. I can't just teleport there, the bus brought me here and the bus will take us back." Kandor informed them taking a seat at the wheel and peeling off into the sky. "What's the occasion?" Cornelia question annoyed at Kandor hadn't let them get to seat before driving off. "Not my place to say, but it's an important one I assure you." Kandor told them. It didn't take long for the bus to appear in Kandrakar. "Feel free to go on ahead girls, Endarno will meet you. I need to change in to official robes." Kandor explained getting up from the wheel and head into his room on the bus.

Endarno did indeed meet them, and lead them through the gardens. Looking behind the guardians noticed a robed Kandor rushing to catch up. Ahead of them the whole council sat in a large semi-circle around Yan Lin. Some sat on mats, some on grass while other amusing sat on a varaity of different garden chairs. It was strange to see the council sitting in such a formal manner in such an informal way.

Yan Lin unsurprising sat in a chair at a small garden table, five other comfy looking garden chairs awaiting the guardians. Endarno and Kandor broke off from the guardians and sat on the grass on the inner part of the circle. "Grandma what's with all this?" Hay Lin asked looking around, as the guardians took their seats at the table. "All of the congregation should be present for this, but doesn't mean I'll give up my garden." Yan Lin replied with a gentle smile. "Green tea?" Yan Lin said holding up a small porcelain kettle.

The girls graciously accept the offer of tea. "Thank you, Yan Lin, but what so important that you would want the whole council here?" Will asked looking around, Kandor caught her eye and pointed back to the table to tell her to pay attention. Yan Lin sipped her tea, before putting it down and let out a calming sigh.

"I hereby offer each and every one of you, full official status as members of the congregation and not just its guardians." Yan Lin spoke in a loud clear voice. Irma was the first to react, almost choking on her tea and dropping her tea cup to the grass where it smashed. "WHAT?" Cornelia shouted a quick second. Hay Lin took third place jumping out of her chair, and rushing around to give Yan Lin a hug. While Taranee took last place calmly placing her cup back on the table.

Will however didn't move, tea cup at her lip frozen the suddenness of the offer surprizing her so much that she didn't know how to act. Kandor groaned at how the guardians reacted to the offer. "Are you serious Grandma…ye…" Hay Lin tried to say but Yan Lin calmly cut her off placing a finger gently on her lips. "Retake your seat my dear, I still have to say a few things." Yan Lin said quickly hugging Hay Lin and waiting for her to retake her seat.

"Before any of you answer, I want you to think about it over the next couple days. However I will tell you a couple things. Firstly this offer can be made again even if you say no, and can be given up at a later date if you desire. Second if accepted you'll be able to vote like any other member of Kandrakar in things like trials or other decisions I ask the council to vote on. It will also mean, that after your mortal demise, may that be far away, you will be allowed to come resided in Kandrakar like I did. Now I want you to each go home. Think deeply about any question you have, and when Kandor brings you back in a few days you will be allowed to ask them. After that I would like your answer."

Yan Lin spoke at a length that most of those present had never heard from her. "Thank you Yan." Will finally managed to say putting down her cup, before standing. "Let's go guys." Will ordered. "Wait we're gonna just leave, just like that?" Irma asked shocked at Will. "I want to use as much of the time thinking about my questions, I'm going to have a lot." Will replied. "Me too." Taranee agreed. "Three" Hay Lin chipped in as well. "Sorry about the cup Ms Lin." Cornelia apologised for Irma, standing grabbing Irma to drag her off. The guardian left, Irma still complaining at leaving so suddenly. Kandor following them in ordered to take them home in the bus.

-

"First Matt, now this. Why does Kandrakar always have bad timing?" Will said to herself, sitting in one of the chairs of the bus. "Actually I find the timing a little suspect Will." Taranee said leaning in. "Do you think we should say no then?" Will asked Taranee glancing over at the other to check they couldn't here on the other side of the bus. "I'm not sure, I like the idea of having some say in Kandrakar's matters, but I don't think five votes would make that much of a difference, and the timing is just really strange." Taranee replied.

"You two shouldn't whisper you know." Irma said having walked over and dropped into a seat next to Will. "Sorry, we just talking about what happened." Taranee told Irma. "No surprise there. Bombshell and a half, I still don't think we should have just up and left." Irma pointed out relaxing in her chair. "Maybe but we do need to discuss what are answer going to be." Will told Irma in return. "Why? Hay hay's gran didn't say it was all or none. Hay Lin probably going to say yes no matter what we say." Irma told them. "I just don't think we should rush are decision. We should think about it like Yan Lin said." Taranee said looking over to Hay Lin and Cornelia who were also deep in discussion.

"Guardians we are home." Kandor told them all, standing by the driver's seat. "It is late. I'm sure you will have chance to talk about everything tomorrow." He added opening the door. Will and the others got the hint, and left. Saying their goodbyes and agreeing to meet tomorrow the girls went their separate ways.

-

When Will got home, she headed straight for her room. Planning to get some sleep and meet the others tomorrow. They would have a lot to talk about she knew that for sure. Getting ready for the night, she headed to her bed planning to sleep only to notice the package that Matt had left her this morning. Sitting down in the bed she opened it and looked at what was inside.


End file.
